The Diary of Mister Welldone
thumb|Das ist mein Gesicht Hallo. Ich nenne mich Mr. Welldone. Ich sah dem Szenario zu, welches dich zeugte und ich schrie vor Ekel dabei auf. Ich sah deine Geburt, wie du wie ein unbeachtungswürdiger Parasit, zahn- und haarlos zur Welt kamst, meine Zähne wieder und wieder und wieder und wieder und wieder voller Abscheu zusammenbeissend, bis ihre Oberflächen matt und glatt waren. Ich werde sehen, wie du älter wirst, wie sich dein Fleisch von deinem Körper reißt und ich werde grinsen und kichern, lachen und lachen, immer zu. Ich werde sehen, wie du mit unnötigen Chemikalien gefüllt, wie ein Wassertank, in die Erde zu den augenlossen Tieren derselbigen begraben wirst, um selbigen als Mahl zu dienen und ich werde vor Schadenfreude aufheulen. Denn ich weiß, wo ihr sein werdet. Ich weiss, wo ihr sein werdet. Ich kenne alle Geheimnisse dieser Welt und alle Welten abseits und davor. Ich werde das Ende mit offener Tür begrüßen, doch kann ich die Tür nach einmaligem Öffnen nie wieder schliessen. Du wirst diese Geschichte lesen, in der Unwissenheit, dass du mit jeder, die du lesen wirst, mit jeder, die du selbst niederschreibst, mit jeder, deren Anteil du erhebst und mit jeder, die du erweiterst, das Ende anlocken wirst. Denn es wird viele unter euch geben, die versuchen werden, diese Geschichten zu suchen. Diese, welche es mit viel Hingabe tun, werden sehen, das viele von diesen Geschichten nur der niedrigen, menschlichen Fiktion entsprechen. Andere werden erschüttert sein und wieder andere werde dich für den Rest deines bedeutungslosen Lebens verfolgen. Andere werden dir das Fleisch von deinem Knochen reißen lassen. Und aus eben jenem Fleisch werden mehr Geschichten gestaltet, verzerrt und verdreht, um die Neugierde vor Angst kreischen zu lassen. Und ich werde lächeln, meine Zähne eng, eng, noch enger aneinanderknirschend, bis einer mit einem dumpfen Knack bricht. Meine Augen fokusiert, alles an seinem Platz fallend, weit und leer, weinend und schrumpfend mit geschmackvoller, langwieriger Agonie. Ich bin so aufgeregt. So sehr aufgeregt. Einige von euch würden sogar ermutigt sein, wenn sie Das lesen. Der kranke Teil eurer Seele, dem es nach dem Ende gelüstet, schreit, dass es den blanken Horror, das Blut, die Pein und den Tod zu sehen wünscht. Es will sehen, was sich in der Dunkelheit, außerhalb der Sinne des Menschen, Sehen, Riechen, Schmecken, Hören und Fühlen, befindet. Kommt. Kommet und seht. Ich werde euch so wunderschöne Dinge sehen lassen. In der Dunkelheit Hallo. Es ist nicht das, was du in der Dunkelheit siehst, wovor du dich ängstigst. Es scheint mir so, als ob sich die Menschheit mit der absurden Aussage tröstet, "dass Menschen das Unbekannte fürchten". Würde dies jedoch wirklich zutreffen, würde diese Aussage, ähnlich wie ein Speer, die Augen und Seelen derjenigen zerreißen, welche das unsichtbare Grauen in ihren Augenwinkeln wahrnehmen. Es ist nicht das, was du im Dunkeln nicht siehst, wovor du solche Angst hast. Ist es nicht eher das, was du sehen wirst, wenn du aufmerksam und lange genug hineinsiehst? Du wirst das sehen, was du "erwartet" hast. Du wirst womöglich versuchen, es als ein banales Hirngespinst, als eine Fatamorgana, als ein Trugbild abzusegnen. Dem ist aber nicht so. Ihr fürchtet die Dunkelheit natürlich aus einem guten Grund. Der Grund ist jedoch nicht der, für den ihr ihn haltet. Die Kühnheit des Bravado Hallo. Einige Menschen, welche sich für etwas besonderes halten, weil sie weder jung, noch alt sind und dennoch die gleichen, dummen Kinder wie sonst sind, suchen in letzter Zeit Orte auf, um sich selbst in ihrem Ego zu bestärken, indem sie dort das "Übernatürliche" wahrnehmen wollen. Welch abscheulich paradoxer Begriff. "Übernatürlich". Kann etwas über der Natur sein, wenn es natürlich vorkommen kann? Aber ich schweife ab. Solche, die nach dem Nervenkitzel im "Übernatürlichen" suchen, fürchten sich, trotz der Freude, welche sie verspüren, wenn sie soweit kommen. Sie wählen dieses Gefühl als Antwort auf die Bedeutung des "Übernatürlichen" in dieser Welt. Solch Idioten. In der Tat können auch Menschen aufzufinden sein, welche die Realität als solche ablehnen. Es sind diejenigen, welche die Angst als anderen Beweis dafür sehen, wie die Menschheit gegliedert und aufgeteilt sei und diesem auch immer treu bleiben wollen. Angst ist nicht nur eine biologische Warnung und Fluchtsignal vor drohender Gefahr. Es ist ein Sinn, etwas anders als die übrigen Fünf, die dem ottonormal Menschen bekannt sind. Angst zu ignorieren wäre so, als würde man seine Augen vor solch wunderbaren Dingen schließen. Und so gebe ich nun diesen einen Rat an all die weiter, die die Existenz des "Übernatürlichen" aufdecken wollen. Verherrlicht euch in eurer Angst. Kommet aus eurer Welt und seht genau in die Dunkelheit. Ihr werdet so wunderschöne Dinge sehen. Die Schatten Hallo. Von all diesen wunderschönen Dingen liegen die Schönsten in der relativen, der trivialen, der bedeutungslosen, abscheulichen, lüsternen, harten, schallenden Realität, an der sich die verstandlose Menschheit klammert, um nicht in Wahnsinn zu versinken. Oh, pardon. In euren Augenwinkeln liegen jedoch Edelsteine inmitten des Drecks, aufdem ihr steht. Solche findest du nur in der Abwesenheit deiner banalen Erscheinung von Sozialismus und dergleichen, während die Sonne untergeht und du dich zum Schlafen hinlegst und hoffst, das dich deine Albträume nicht verfolgen mögen. Welch Verschwendung und Unsinn. Öffne deine Augen und nutze sie so gut, wie es dir die Natur vorgeschrieben hat. Während du deinem nächtlich hygnenischem Ritual nachgehst, solltest du deine Aufmerksamkeit auf die kalte Schwärze des Flurs von außerhalb der Tür werfen.Warte auf das Wesen, welches sich zu unbekannten Bahnen aus der Dunkelheit windet und dich wahrnimmt. Beachte es selbst jedoch nicht. Lass es ziehn. Lass es ziehn. Lass es ziehn. Mit manchen Dingen muss man anders umgehen, damit sie gut erscheinen. Denn das zu sehen, von dem du glaubst, es würde dich nicht sehen, kann sehr schwere Folgen haben. Oh ja. So schwer. Sei ruhig. Sehe es, aber fass es nicht an. Oder spreche. Oder Schmecke. Vielleicht wirst du sie dann hören können. Bei dem nächsten Versuch wird alles danach nicht mehr helfen, sie zu ignorieren. Selbst wenn sie dich so offensichtlich in der dunkelsten Ecke deines Heimes anstarren, sieh nicht im Gewissen, dass sie da sind. Sei mit dem Betrachten zufrieden. Ja, betrachten. Solch Zufriedenheit ist dein einziger Schutz gegen ihr räuberisches Verhalten. Vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht, wenn ihr dazu in der Lage seid, das Urselbst der Dunkelheit zu lenken, würdet ihr darauf vorbereitet sein. Sei gefasst. Auf mehr. So viel mehr. Dinge, die du sehen wirst Hallo. Sagen von fürchterlichen Kreaturen, Vorkommnissen und Orten bestehen seit dem ersten Tag der modernen Menschheit. Sie alle aufzuzählen, wäre die reinste Morologie, ebenso, wie sie blind zu glauben. Aber diejenigen, die nur lange genug in der Dunkelheit suchen werden, werden Schrecken sehen, welche den menschlichen Verstand in tausend Splitter zerfallen lassen. Es gab mal eine Zeit, in der der Mensch seinen Platz im Universum verstand. Doch die Dinge ändern sich ständig. Doch selbst heute noch gibt es welche, die verstehen. Jedoch sehen sie nicht die Außergewöhnlichkeit in der Natur und beschäftigen sich stattdessen mit Banalitäten der Selbigen, welche eh jedem Narr bei genauem Betrachten klar werden. Welch Verschwendung. Das Kollektiv versteht nicht, wird niemals verstehen. Es gibt nur Angst und blinde Ablehnung. Selbst wenn man mit allen "Wahrheiten" konfrontiert wird, schaltet sich wohl der Verstand von selbst ab und die Person versucht verzweifelt eine logische Antwort auf die Frage zu finden, um bei "Verstand" zu bleiben. Verstand. Ein Wesen, vollständig aus Vergleichen und sinnloser Gemeinschaft geschaffen. Nur wer mutig genug ist, sinnlos in der Dunkelheit zu suchen, kann die alten "Wahrheiten" finden. Sie werden den Ort sehen, wohin sie gehören. Sie werden Gefühle so stark und vielfältig erleben, was man nicht mal mit den gewandtesten Worten zu beschreiben vermag. Und dann wird alles vorbei sein. Feine Unterhaltung Hallo. Kann man zur selben Zeit freudig amüsiert und enttäuscht sein? Ich tue es zumindest. Die Menschheit widert mich für seine ständigen Streitereien um kleine Zettel, hierarchische Konflikte um Macht, die nur in der Erinnerung derjenigen vorhanden sind, welche beteiligt waren, und dem sinnlosen Einsatz von Leben, um nichts anderes, als einen armseligen Komfort aufrecht zu erhalten, an. Ich bin angeekelt. Doch wurde ich dennoch gut unterhalten. Es ist wie dem nachzugehen, wie sich ein schadenfreudiger Scherz offenbart. Ich sitze hier und warte auf einen unter euch, dem mehr Macht als das Kollektiv zu Teil wird, doch keiner strebt danach. So erfüllt von euresgleichen, so selbstbewusst, dass ihr die Funktionen des Universum verstehen würdet. Ihr verpasst die größten Mysterien. Ich will nicht mehr warten. ich will nicht mehr warten. Ich will nicht mehr lange darauf warten, alles verfallen zu sehen. Ich will nicht mehr länger darauf warten, euch voller Entsetzen schreien zu sehen. Ein schöner Klumpen Fleisch, stabilisiert mit Knochen, um zu den Zeugnissen der schrecklichsten Zerstörung zu tanzen. Es wird ein wundervoller Geschmack nach Rache sein, dafür, dass ihr euch eurer Monotonie hingegeben habt. Jedoch warte ich momentan auf einen von euch, der mit seinen Augen den gesamten Kosmos erblicken wird. Dennoch strebe ich ebenso danach, eure Organe zu zersetzen und zu fressen, nur um eure endlose Angst in euren Gesichtern zu sehen. Ich frage mich, ob ich jemals so gespalten in meinem Streben sein werde. Ich frage mich, was ich machen werde, wenn alles zerfallen ist. Ich will nicht mehr warten. Original Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Übersetzung